Broken
by Gentle Black
Summary: The sad girl with the bright blue eyes, bruised and brokens. The scarred vampire who will do anything to keep her safe. What happens when shes abused and scarred? Find out. Vampire!Jazz, Human!Alice J
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there this is my first fanfiction ever, so plase be kind and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Daniel Brandon and Plot.**

**Authors note: I believe everyone should wright what there passionate about. I am passionate about Jalice please review.**

* * *

**Jasper**

I walked down the hall from my room toward the living room, today was the first day back at school from Christmas break. I was well fed I made sure I hunted last night. As I approached the living room I felt the emotions of my siblings, all of them excited and concerned. Obviously for me, I was the reason we moved from Alaska. One little off day that's all it takes, well that and a injured person. I walked into the room, Emmett and Rose where on the couch hands intertwined, Edward was on the lazy boy chair Bella on the floor head against his knees.

"Hey Jazz." Bella said as I walked over to the other side of the room and sat on the same couch as Rose and Emmett. "Hey Bells." I said almost emotionless as always. Bella was the only one not mad at me, sure they all said they weren't but lying to an empath especially about emotion never works. Carlisle had already left for work. Esme was up in her room planning garden lay-outs. School started at 8:30 and it was 8:10 now. I got up and grabbed my keys. "I'll see you guys at school." I said befor ducking out the door. I hopped on my Ducati motorcycle and rode to school in peace, the wind blowing my short hair back. Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett right behind me.

I pulled up at the school and parked. While waiting for my siblings-who got stuck in traffic while I snuck around it-I looked around the parking lot. I saw a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, with a small pixie like girl in front of it. When a gust of wind came, her scent was blown my way. The scent hit and it felt like someone lit my throat on fire, most humans scent was strong to me but this one was so strong it hurt. The smell was like vanilla and honey. Mouth watering. Just as I felt like running over there and killing her. She turned around to face me. I looked her in her bright blue eyes and was shocked. She had bags under her eyes-not as big as my families-she was looked happy but her emotions were scared and timid. Her black hair was down to her soulders crimped with her bangs held back by a silver clip. She was so small, wearing a teal dress that went slightly past her knees and grey tights that went to her mid calf with white flats that matched grey sweater that covered her arms and a white pea-coat that almost covered her dress. "Alice!" I heard someone call, and the pixie looked over. So her name was Alice? That fit her at least. My family climbed out of their cars and came over to me.

"Who's she?" Rosalie asked pure hatred in her tone. "Don't know her emotions where throwing me off, plus her cars more flashy then yours." I stated as Alice and two other girls talked befor Alice bid the a due and walked off or more danced off. I shook my head and me and my siblings walk to the front.

* * *

**Alice**

I walked into the hallway and fixed my sweater so it covered my bruises, I walked to the kitchen and put a pot of coffee for my father. Officer Daniel Brandon. I hate him, I hate what he does to me and I hate him...did I mention I hate him? I started the bacon and eggs, as he came down the stairs boots clanging against the stairs. I tensed and poured him a cup of coffee. "Good morning father." I said as he sat down at his chair and I handed him his coffee befor heading back to his breakfast. "Mary god damn it where's my breakfast?" He grumbled. "Coming father." I said as I put his eggs on the plate then his bacon. He took a bite and spat it out. "What the hell it this?" He yelled at me. I froze and faced him. "I-I, it's eggs over easy, and crispy bacon just li-" I replied but he cut me off with a smack to the face. "Shut-up and go to school." He said to me, and I grabbed my bag and key, befor running to my car. I applied my make-up in the school parking lot.

I got out of the car, and sat on the hood of my car. I looked around and saw a blonde guy, lean, tall and pale. He was wearing a white shirt, that was covered by a black V-neck sweater that covered his arms and gray jeans. I looked him in the eyes as he looked me in the eyes, blue meeting light brown. He seemed shocked, just as we seemed to be in a starring contest..."Alice!" Called Jessica, who was towing Angela behind her as they came to my car. They came over to me, only to gossip about there winter breaks, I looked at the blonde boy who was talking to a girl, there were for new people there. I said goodbye to the girls. And danced off as I usually did.

* * *

**Please review, It would mean the world to me. *lessthenthree***


	2. Chapter 2

Alice

I walked into my 3rd period English class to see the blonde girl that was talking to the guy this morning sitting behind my seat. I walked to my seat and sat down. People filled into the class, five minutes after the bell still no sign of Mr. Marcus.  
"Hey." Said a voice behind me, I turned to see the blonde. "Oh...Hi, I'm Alice Brandon." I said cheery as ever. "Rosalie Hale." She replied as the teacher walked in. The class passed on slowly, I put my hand up once to answer a question...worst mistake ever. My sleeve fell down to past my elbow and my bruises were shown. Only for a brief second befor I lowered my hand and covered my arm, but I still herd Rosalie's gasp. I looked over my shoulder for a moment to shoot her a 'Please don't tell' look. Rosalie gave a nod. 'Thank you' I mouthed as the bell rang. I grabbed my book and ran out the door.

* * *

Jasper

My first three periods I spent not paying attention. In between classes I would steel glances of the pixie named Alice. I walked into the cafeteria and went to my families table. I was the only one there, yet. I looked around the room, I saw Alice sitting with the girls from this morning. My family came in, Rosalie and Emmett came in with Emmett's arm, wrapped around her. Bella and Edward where just holding hands. The wall sat down. I continued to look at Alice through the corner of my eye, listening in on there conversation.  
"Who are they?" I heard Alice ask in a small voice. "The Cullen's, my dad told me they moved here from Alaska." Said Jessica Stanley a very ignorant girl. "There like, together or something...Only two of them are actually Cullen's. The blondes are the Hales, Jasper and Rosalie. The tall buff one is Emmett, he's with Rosalie or something. The other guy with the messy hair is Edward. The only one left is Bella Swan. She's a run away or something." Jessica said with disgust. Edward stiffened probably over the disgust in her voice or whatever she was thinking. I smiled sadly at Bella, and rubbed her shoulder. She smiled and rested her head on Edward.  
I looked back at Alice and saw her looking at me, blanked of expression on my face and she looked away. As people came into the cafeteria, I stopped breathing. It was hard enough with Alice in here, but with over a hundred students in here it was hard enough. When the bell rang I stayed with my family. We walked in the halls till we had to split up, this was my only class without one of them there.

I sat in my desk, and waited happy the seat next to me was empty. Classmates filled in the class and the seat was still empty. I was happy until five minutes in to the class Alice walked in the class.  
"Sorry I'm late sir." She said befor taking the seat beside me.


End file.
